His Love Will Conquer
by BeYourselfAndSmile
Summary: Sonny his the daughter of one of the most powerful people in the whole of America and she is forbidden from seeing Chad. How far will she go to be with him?


His Love Will Conquer

A young Sonny Munroe slowly made her way down the circular stair case and painted a bright smile on her face as she walked towards her parents. Her parents were rich and they were one of the most powerful and idolized families in the whole of America.

"Hello sweetheart!" Her mum smiled as she turned towards her and looked at her outfit. "Excuse me young lady. What exactly do you think you're wearing?"

"Umm. Clothes?" Replied Sonny reaching for the milk.

"Haha! Those aren't clothes. Put something else on, Immediately!" Shouted her father and she quickly made her way back up the stairs.

"Erggh!" Screamed Sonny, throwing herself onto her bed.

"That bad huh?" Smiled Chad slowly walking in as she sits up.

"What are you doing here? You know what happens if we get caught together."

"I wanted to see you, anything wrong with that?" Asked Chad.

"Well kinda since I don't want you in trouble because of me." Sonny stood up and closed the door behind him.

"What's up with you anyway? The screaming…" He sat down on her bed as she walked over to the closest.

"Everything? My parents are so controlling. They are making me change because of what I'm wearing." She looks down at her outfit.

"Don't you think they have a point? Wow I'm actually agreeing with them on something."

"Fine. Maybe they do but you wont like what I'm doing tonight though." Sonny frowned as she looked it him.

"What? Tell me. Tell me Sonny!" Chad stood up and walked towards her.

"They are making me have dinner with Justin Bieber." Sonny sighed.

"Justin? Why?" Asked Chad.

"They want me to date him considering his popularity and stuff. It's actually pathetic they don't know the true meaning of love." Sonny looks down as Chad holds her hand.

"But we do. Sonny I don't want them to control your every move…" Chad frowns.

"I know but they're going to! It's like im in prison." Sonny sits down.

"Sonny? Are you ready yet?" Sonny's mother knocks on her door and she quickly pushes Chad into her closet.

"Yeah? What's up?" Sonny opened the door.

"Hurry up. We're going to dinner." Sonny's mother pulled her out of the room.

Sonny and Chad had been secretly dating for 3 months now and she really didn't intend on telling her parents either. The Cooper's were the complete rivals of the Munroe's they would always try and compete with each other in stupid competitions like when the President visited they both tried to get him to stay at their houses. Anyway Sonny's parents have declared that she can't be with Chad after they got caught together one night at a dinner party for Demi Lovato's 19th birthday.

"Right, So I'm having dinner with Bieber… What are you doing?" Sonny leaned back in her seat in the limo.

"We are going to a meet and greet don't give me that tone of voice child. You are a Munroe you will be formal and pleasant at all times." Sonny hated it when her dad spoke to her like a piece of crap.

"Okay. I'm sorry." Sonny stood up and slowly got out of the limo and began to get greeted by a sea of people.

"Just keep walking!" Shouted her mother from the back.

Sonny walked into Sprouce Goose a 6 star restaurant and noticed Justin Bieber sat down at a table in the corner of the room looking at his reflection in the spoon. "Do I really have to eat with him?" Sonny frowned and looked at him as she got pushed over to him.

"Sonny Munroe! I've heard a lot about you America's idol." He laughed as she sat down at the table.

"Haha, Yeah. I've heard a lot about you too." She pulled a fake smile and looked at the menu.

"Wow. You look even more beautiful in person." Justin smiled and slowly reached for her hand.

"Aw, Thank you." His complements sicken her. Sometimes she wished everyone could know about her and Chad so her parents would stop setting her up with these stupid dates.

"My pleasure. Anyway, I can tell you don't want to be here." Justin looked down.

"What? I do…" Finally! Someone that understood her.

"You don't. It's like your minds somewhere else. Honestly it would have helped if we knew each other a little better. The only stuff I know about you is the stuff I've heard on gossip shows."

He was right, Sonny's mind was somewhere else. She didn't want to be on a date with Justin she wanted to be with Chad that's where she belonged.

"I'm sorry. I can't do this." She stood up and ran out of the restaurant.

"David. Where's she going?" Sonny's mother asked as she watched Sonny run out.

"I don't know but I'm very disappointed." Replied her father smiling at the table full of guests.

"Chad?" Sonny asked as she placed her phone against her ear.

"Yeah, What's up? Aren't you having dinner with Bieber?" Chad sounded confused.

"I couldn't do it. I didn't want to be there, I wanted to be with you!" Sonny shouted.

"Oh, I see… Where are you? Want me to come and get you?"

"Outside the restaurant, Hurry up though. Mum and dad saw me run out." Sonny moved the phone from her ear and hung up.

A few minutes later Chad pulled up outside the restaurant and opened the door for Sonny as she slowly got in. "Hey, Thanks for this. That was absolutely horrifying." She sighed.

"Course it was. You were having dinner with HIM and not me…" Chad looked at the road.

"Woah. Believe me, If I could have dinner with you I would. Don't start being like this with me you know it wasn't my decision to have dinner with him." Sonny looked at him.

"I know I know. It's just really frustrating when I see your parents hooking you up with other guys and forcing you to do stuff like that."

"How do you think I feel? I'm the one who has to go on those stupid dates!"

"Do you want it to stop? Do you want to be free of your parents?"

"Umm, Yeah! Of course I do… Why what's going on?"


End file.
